Character Development---- New and Improved
by showtunediva
Summary: My original version of my Oklahoma fan fiction Character Development written during the PTA Play two years ago mysteriously disappeared from the website. Here is a new and improved of that very same story. Please enjoy and review! My stage name during Oklahoma was Inez after my great grandmother who passed away when I was 7.
1. Tales of New Places

**Character Development**

**An Oklahoma Fan Fiction- New and Improved for 2014**

**Chapter 1 Tales of New Places**

**Notes**: It has been two years since I was in Oklahoma with the PTA and for some odd reason deleted my original version of this story which was my ensemble character's reaction to various scenes in the play. I no longer have the original story saved on my computer because it got deleted when my old hard drive crashed over the summer. All the more reason to revise old chapters and add some new ones from Laurey and Jud's perspective.

Will Parker just pulled in on the train from Kansas City. It's so great to have him back in town. He was gone for a whole 3 weeks. It was so great to hear that he won the steer roping compettion I bet Ado Annie will sure be happy to see him. She has been sneaking around with that peddler Ali Hakim but now that Will is back maybe Will is finally going to propose to her. I sure hope he does! They make such a good couple. Kansas City sure sounds like a place I'd like to go down there. Will showed us some pretty fancy dance steps too. I hope Ado Annie realiizes that he's a keeper and Ali Hakim is someone who is just passing through town who she'll likely never see again.


	2. Getting Ready for The Box Social

**Chapter 2 **

**Getting Ready For The Box Social**

**Notes:** One part of this chapter is from the ensemble character's perspective and the other part is from Laurey's perspective. I own no characters from Oklahoma.

**Inez's Reaction**

Aunt Eller was real nice to invite us all over to get us ready for the box social. Everyone really looks pretty. I saw Aunt Eller and Laurey talking on my way inside the house and Laurey looked really anxious. I know it's impolite to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. Apparently Jud Fry has asked has asked Laurey to go to the dance with him tonight but it seems like she'd rather go with Curly McClain. I can't say I blame her for wanting to get out of going to the dance with Jud. I think a lot of people must wonder what he does holed up in that smoke house all day. He's always come off as very creepy to me. Curly is so nice and I feel Laurey would enjoy herself a lot more at the dance if she goes with him instead of Jud. That Jud has a nasty attitude. I am not sure if he has any friends.. and if has any friends I am not sure how well he does with maintianing those friendships. I feel mighty sorry for him and I think lots of other people do too.

**Laurey's reaction**

All the girls from Bushyhead just arrived to get ready for the box social. I used to be excited about the dance tonight but now I'm not looking forward to it anymore. Jud caught me off guard this morning and pretty demanded that I go with him. This made things awkwarrd for me because moments before Curly asked me to go with him and I said I would go with him. Jud seems pretty adamant about going with me so I feel bad for telling Curly that I can''t go with him Aunt Eller says I should just give Jud a chance but he's always so nasty to both of us. I can't see how I'd have a good time at the dance with him. He's a little odd too. I mean,.. what does he do all day in that smokehouse?


	3. Jud's Perspective

**I Just Don't Understand IT**

**Character Development Chapter 3- Jud's perspective**

Ok so in my originally story it mostly focused on my ensemble character but throughout the course of the play I felt bad for Jud. I figured I would try a few chapters from his perspective. I am not really sure how they will turn out.

I asked Laurey to go to the box social with me. She looked really surprised like she wasn't expecting it. Curly Mclain stopped by to tell Laurey and Aunt Eller about his new surrey. I think he was trying to impress her. I'm a simply kind of man,, I don't need any fancy contraptions to take Laurey to the dance. I'll just drive there in my jeep. I need to get our of that smokehouse and be social with people. The dance will be a great opportunty to see my neighbors. People seem to be afraid of me and I can not figure out why, Maybe Laurey will be able to answer that question for me.


	4. Make Up Your Mind

**Make Up Your Mind**

**Character Development Chapter 4**

**Inez's Point Of View**

We're just about done getting ready for the box social. There's about 15 minutes left until the dance. Laurey seems very distraught over choosing to go with Jud. I can tell she has a lot of anxiety about choosing to go with him tonight to the dance instead of Curly. It's too late for her to break of her date with Jud and I'm afraid of what he might do to her if she break off the date. We're encouraging her to make up her mind but she can't seem to make a decsion if she wants to go to the dance or not. I think regardless of her choice she will have a miserable time tonight and she would be a lot of happier going with Curly. Curly is going with Gertie Cummings. None of us can stand her. Her laugh is very obnoxious. She seems to think that the smelling salts that Ali Hakim gave her will help her make her decision better. I told her to go lie down for a little while and she decided to do that.

**Laurey's Point Of View**

My heart is torn into two pieces. I know I am only going to the dance with Jud tonight because he's pretty much forcing me to go with him. Aunt Eller and I both think he's a little odd and we still can't figure out what he does in that darn smokehouse all day. Curly went down there to talk to him. Before he left he came back and told me there are pictures of naked women all over his wall. Curly told me that he also told Jud he had asked me to the dance tonight and that made him very upset. He said that he wasn't going to change his mind about taking me and he couldn't make him change his mind. The girls suggested I go lie down before I leave for the party. and I thought that sounded like a pretty good plan. Resting did not help my anxiety though because I had a horrible dream that had Curly and Jud in it and they got into a fight. Jud ended up injuring Curly pretty bad but before I could even to the part if he died or not Jud was shaking me awake telling me it was time to leave. Reluctantly I got up and left with him. I don't have much of a choice at this rate. I just know I am going to have a miserable time tonight. I wish I had said yes to Curly in the first place.


	5. The Biddin

**The Biddin**

**Reaction to the Lunch Hamper Bidding Scene**

This is my character's reaction to the Lunch Hamper Bidding scene that takes place right before when **Farmer and The Cowman** is sung. My daughter in the play was Ellie Allen. I was never sure what stage name she ended up picking for herself because I never asked so in this story her name is Sara.

The bidding on the lunch hampers just completed. What a nice fundraiser for the school house. I can't wait to send my daughter Sara there in the fall. She'll get a much better education then I ever did. I had to drop out of school when I was 13 because my Papa got sick and I had to take care of my siblings. I hope to go back to school someday to finish things off where I left them so I can get a decent job to support my daughter and I. Can't afford much on a partially completed middle school education. Laurey turned white as a ghost when Jud starting bidding on her hamper. I could tell that she did not want him to win. Curly was in a fierce battle with him for that hamper and we thought he was a little crazy bidding everything he had including his saddle. Jud is not a very nice fellow and I think Laurey has a clear sense of that more than ever before. Curly has been casting sidelong glances at Laurey ever since he arrived and I can tell that is making Jud very jealous. Jud keeps shooting looks at Curly that says "Stop shooting looks at my date. I know was well as anyone else here that Laurey wants to be at this party with Curly and not Jud. I wish Jud would just leave so Curly and Laurey can be together for the rest of the night but I doubt that will happen.

**Jud's reaction**

I hate Curly McClain with every ounce of my being. He's a fool for betting nearly everything he's got on Laurey's lunch hamper. We both know that Laurey makes wonderful sandwiches. I also happen to know that Curly seems to have an eye for Laurey and I don't like the fact that they keep shooting sidelong glances at each other all night. That makes me think that Laurey would much be here with Curly than with me which even makes me more furious. Laurey should just enjoy being with me tonight and not think about Curly one bit.


	6. The Farmer and The Lobsterman

**The Farmer And The Lobsterman**

**Character Development Chapter 6**

**Note: ** I have written a full parody of **The Farmer And The Cowman..** the parody that is in this chapter is the first rough draft of said parody which was inspired by the picture on the PTA facebook page of Paula Troie in a lobster costume.

I wrote a letter to my cousin Erin in Maine about the party at Ike Skidmore's ranch over the weekend. It often seems as if we live parallel lives me on the farm and her in Maine where is goes out on my uncle's lobster boat every morning at 4am to catch lobster. I love that song we sang at the party about hoe the farmer and the cowman should be friends. We decided to write a version of the song for my uncle for Father's Day about working on a lobster boat.

Here's what I have started it's not very good.

The farmer and the lobsterman should be friends

Oh the farmer and the lobsterman should be friends

One man likes to sail the see

the other ropes cows that run wild and free

but that's no reason why they can't be friends.

It still needs work,


	7. Not How A Wedding Night Should End

**Not How A Wedding Night Should End**

**Character Development Chapter 7**

**Reaction to Curly and Jud's fight scene.**

**Inez's reaction**

What a wonderful wedding this has been. I am so happy that Laurey is married to Curly. I kind of figured they would eventually end up together. It's relieving to me to see Laurey so happy. A few weeks ago at the Box Social she did not look happy at all to be with Jud at the dance. It was nice to be invited to the wedding and that we were able to partake in the festivities. Oh my goodness! Why ever did Jud Fry have to come and ruin such a wonderful celebration? He was completely intoxicated and made a whole scene about how he should be the one married to Laurey and not Curly. Curly and Jud got into an altercation that ended up turning violent. All the children including my Sara were very scared . Curly was trying to protect Laurey and he was very brave tonight. Laurey looked like she wanted to curl up in a corner and hide. I felt terrible for her. This was not the kind of thing young children should have witnessed.

**Laurey's Reaction**

I am so furious that Jud showed up at my wedding drunk. We fired him two weeks ago and I thought that would have gotten rid of him for good. Apparently that's not the case at all. It was so embarrassing for me and everyone else who was at the celebration. Curly and Jud got into the worst kind of fight that nobody tonight should have to witness. Jud ended up falling on his knife and they took him to the doctor's. He wasn't conscious when the doctor's took him away. I am wondering if he's going to wake up. The fight was something that I pictured happening in the dream I had before Jud took me to the Box Social. To see that actually played out in front of a crowd of over 50 people was frightening. In my dream Curly was the one who got hurt and I am so happy that didn't end up happening. He's the one I really should have been with all along.


End file.
